Just a little to the left
by cutestkitty101390
Summary: this is a gender bend, but not entirely, only tavros is genderbend. this is a world where chaos reigns and nothing is ever planned. can it change? i hope this story turns out cool, I am going to add another genderbend, but i wont tell you who. rated M for language, and stuff
1. Chapter 1

**im starting from gamzee's point of view.i hope this turns out as a good story.**

* * *

Rufio: gAMZEE, jUST LEAVE THE FIRE, nOTHING OUT THERE CAN HURT YOU, yOUR TOO STRONG,

Gamzee: wHaT eVeR yOu SaY rUfIbRo

As I stand up nobody looks or blinks an eye at me. Nobody cares. I am an insignificant pawn in the master scheme. However, there is no scheme. Just chaos. The chaos of the mind and the royals. Nothing can be done about this. It is the curse of the chaos and madness. There is no pattern in anything, nothing repeats. The world is madness.

I just decide to go left. Only one left turn. Just one.

Nobody notices, nobody cares.

I have no idea how long I walked for. Time is unimportant. Time barely exists. Time is a plaything for the royals.

It seems as if I have reached a cave of some sorts.

Rufio: gO INTO THE CAVE,

Gamzee: sHuRe ThInG rUfIbRo.

Well it looks as if I am going in the cave then.

When I entered the cave I found a strange grouping of animals, the fuzzier ones were huddled around something. There were many cat breeds. Like bobcats, the common house cat, jaguars, tigers, and cheetahs. They were all asleep. It seemed like they were protecting something. I didn't know what. I wasn't sure I cared.

Rufio: yO gAMZEE, yOU NEED TO GO TO THE CENTER OF THE ANIMALS, tHERE IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT INSIDE,

gAMZEE: wHaTeVeR yOu SaY rUfIbRo.

Well my deal was sealed. I was going into the center of the animals. I wondered what could be so important in the center. I would soon find out. A few of the cats woke up and growled at me. I just glared at them and they realized they should leave me alone.

When I reached the center all I saw was a face.

Just a single face. No body just the face. Thats all I needed to see.

That instant I knew. I knew that I wanted to protect and love that girl. She was all I would ever need. If she wouldn't love me, I would have to make her. She might have no choice. I would make sure of her future with me.

Rufio: gAMZEE, pICK HER UP, tAKE HER HOME WITH YOU, tAKE CARE OF HER, aND BE KIND TO HER,

Gamzee:... i WaS aLrEaDy PlAnNiNg On It..

So thats what I did. I picked her up, and went out of the cave. At that point of time I had nowhere to go. However I knew one place that might accept me back. It was among the royals. I had left that place a long time ago. They might take me back to be a royal again. I had to try it. So I did.

The royals welcomed me back with open arms. They quickly gave me a room in the palace to sleep in, and so I did. I only did slept after I put the girl in the bed and puled a single blanket onto the floor. I made sure she looked like she would be comfortable.

There was just something about this girl. Something that just attracted me to her. I honestly have no idea what it is. I could not wait for her to wake up.

* * *

**updating is going to be real random. i seriously cant say when i will it will be whenever i have time. so please review this and stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so this one will be from tavros' POV. i hope the first chapter turned out okay.**

* * *

In my dream I was being carried by clouds to a castle in the sky where people would love me. People would protect me. People would take care of me. This fantasy was so unlike the reality. In the shroud of what people called reality, I was asleep on the ground in a cave. My family had been killed, and I had been horribly crippled. I had complete paralysis from the thighs down. I had to rely on my ability to communicate and befriend animals, to keep my small pitiful life from being snuffed out of existence.

Back to being carried to a castle where I would be happy. It was a peaceful dream. One filled with comfort.

At one point in time I actually woke up for a moment. I felt this warmth around me. It was great comfort and a blissful feeling.

I fell asleep almost instantly again though.

The next time I awoke, I was in a bed. An actual bed. How I had gotten there I had no idea. For the time I did not care. It was warm and soft, and thats all that mattered.

But my happiness has to end always. There is no way that I could be happy for more than a few minutes, before that happiness is ripped away, like candy from a crying baby.

After all I had no idea where I, or how I had gotten there.

I whistled a few notes, trying to find the correct one. Once I had found it a robin came fluttering to the window. It hopped lightly onto my outstretched finger. I stroked its head and it told me that I was in a castle. In one of the royals rooms no less.

Something on the ground stirred. The robin quickly darted out the window again.

Thats when he stood up. The one who's presence the night before had lulled me to sleep. His name was... well, I had not found out yet. So I guess I would not know.

He saw that I was awake and smiled. He seemed pleased about something. My face must have showed my fear, for he sat on the bed next to me and the only thing he said was "Awww, how cute. Now how could I hurt a mother fucker that was as cute as you?"

Our following conversation seemed to go something like this:

"Now if your gunna keep being cute you might as well tell me your name."

"uhhh, T-Tavros"

"Well thats the cutest name i've ever herd."

I blush.

"well mother fucker, my name is Gamzee."

That was how I found out his name. I also found out something else. He was never going to let me leave his side.

He then went to find someone. He came back with a tall woman carrying a measuring tape. I hadn't moved. The lady introduces herself as a seamstress. She told me that she was going to be making all of my clothes from now on. She ushered Gamzee out of the room.

"now dear, my name is Kanaya. If you will please stand up, I will get started with your measurements."

"Uhhh, now thats an interesting story."

"Oh? Is it?"

"Yeah, I can't move my uh, legs."

"Oh I see."

"uh, Yeah."

"Well, it appears we must find another way then."

I nod.

"So lets see what we can do."

For about the next hour and a half I just let Kanaya do what she wanted. When she eventually left she told Gamzee something. After that Gamzee got me a wheelchair. It felt weird to be mobile again.

I had to admit. Gamzee did anything he could for me. It was weird. He was strange, but I kinda enjoyed him being around.

It was about noon when Kanaya called me to her room to try on dresses.

She had several dresses already. I was surprised by how quickly she worked. Of course the dresses fit perfectly, it was more really wich one she liked on me better. She decided on a black sleeveless dress with a full skirt and my taurus sign in the middle. She also insisted on doing my hair and makeup. It felt strange to have my hair untangled and out of my eyes. Kanaya had somehow brushed out my hair, and curled it in tiny coils around my face. She had this gold circlet with a diamond in the center that she told me i was never allowed to take off. I had never worn jewelry or makeup before, I felt that I did not particularly like it. I would have to get used to it, Kanaya was going to make me where them all the time. Gamzee seemed pleased with how I looked. In fact he seemed downright ecstatic. His smile was like a ghostly reflection of the one painted on his face. I just felt awkward.

It was almost time to eat when gamzee made that promise. A promise that at the time seemed impossible. Gamzee told me that he was going to make me walk again.

* * *

**okay so tell me how you like it. review it please! thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**POV: tavros**

* * *

The days and weeks that passed were mostly uneventful. kanaya made me more dresses, which she forced me to wear, and she did my hair and makeup and made me wear jewelry. Gamzee never left my side, he pushed me around everywhere. I was happy, Gamzee seemed happy too. He had a mattress brought in our room to sleep on, he insisted that I sleep on the bed.

Everything was great. Gamzee was acting less awkward around me, and my stutter lesend around him. We were becoming close friends until he told me something that changed everything.

* * *

**i need to make this chapter longer so i would just like you to invision this a a next chapter okay? POV: gamzee**

* * *

My world was complete. Tavros was happy, I was happy. Every day floated by like a dream. Everything was perfect, until I realized that my beautiful Tavros was way too innocent for her own good. No matter how many hints I threw out, she picked up on nothing. I love her, I needed to let her know that. I had to find a way to let her know. But I had to find a way to let her know without completely ruining it. I needed her to love me back. I needed to get some advice on how to tell her I love her.

Who did I know that was really smooth? A simple answer, nobody.

I had to hire somebody to help me. I guess I would have to set up some sort of advertisement.

Well I did just that, and I was soon answered by my doom.

A guy the same age as me, and incredibly smooth, and my downfall. I knew instantly he was the one who could win Tavros' heart. I would have to first. This would be the competition for Tavros' heart, if I lost it might kill me. I should never have let him in the castle however, I would never win Tavros without his help anyway.

* * *

**POV: back to tavros**

* * *

I liked Gamzee, but I never really considered him im a romantic kind of way. Then when I was rolling down one of the many hallways in the castle, when I accidentally rolled into a wall. I then fell out of my wheelchair and laid on the ground. No one was around to help me get back in my wheelchair, and my dress weighed me down to much for me to be able to pull myself back into it.

I just laid there until he came along and saw me. He was tall, and total eye candy. He just looked at me and smirked. It was at that point that I said something.

"Uh c-can you help me into my wheelchair?"

"No."

"Uh, p-please?"

"Heh, no."

Thats when his smirk vanished. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up so we were face to face, his hand on my back pressing me to him. My feet were not touching the ground.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Vriska Serket."

"I-I'm Tavros Nitram."

Then Gamzee saw us. He stood right in front of us. He had a strange look on his face. But it vanished in a moment. Vriska then set me down in my wheelchair. I managed a smile and a "Thank you."

Gamzee started to take a step closer to my wheelchair, to wheel me back to our room, when Vriska grabbed the handels on my wheelchair and started to wheel me away. He wheeled me all the way to my room. He then left me alone in there, until Gamzee walked in. I just smiled. Gamzee then asked me if I was comfortable, wich of course I was, I always was when he was around. He looked both excited and worried at that point. It wasn't long after that when he sat next to me on the couch in the room. He said he was sorry for something he was about to do. I in return told him that no matter what it is, there is no need of apologies. He smiled and kissed me.

I was right. There was certainly no need for an apology of any kind. The kiss lasted a while. But I enjoyed every moment of it. It was then that I was sure that I loved him. Any doubt had been wiped away by that kiss. It was like one of those moments that you read about, The ones where "sparks fly" well sparks flew.

As soon as Gamzee pulled away, he stood up. I might have looked a bit disappointed, for he smiled. He then took my hand, and got down on one knee. I had no idea what was going on. It was at that exact moment that he said this:

"Tavros. I knew it from the moment I first saw you. You were laying on the ground in a cave surrounded by animals, just a little to the left of a small fire. I walked to the center of the animals and you were sleeping soundly. Well that was the moment I knew it. I love you, and I want you to be my matesprit. Will you me my matesprit Tavie?"

Well what I did next was stupid. I started crying. Gamzee didn't move. I then proceeded to to the stupid thing. I pushed myself off the couch and kind of hugged and tackled Gamzee at the same time. The force of the hug caused him to fall on his back with me on top of him , arms still wrapped around his neck with the hug. Gamzee just chuckled.

"So i'll take that as a yes then?"

I nodded.

"Of course. Im yours, forever and for always."

* * *

**and thus concludes chapter three. Im sooooooooooooooooooooo incredibly sorry about the long wait on the updates. **


	4. Chapter 4

**POV: Gamzee**

* * *

Thanks to that Vriska dude I finally had Tavros. In fact, I had Tavros "Forever and for always" wich was even better. However that guy still had the potential to steal Tavie away from me.

* * *

**you guys im so sorry. i am having major righters block. so actually if anyone reading this has an idea for me to put in my story. then please tell me. i need all the ideas i can get. THANK YOU!**


End file.
